A Family Affair
by Rogue31
Summary: FINISHED! The XMen are slapped back in time to the age of the kings and queens. A story with many twists and an 'ever after' theme. The story will everntually center around Remy & Rogue. Until then Logan, Magneto, Creed, fans enjoy the unrolling plot.
1. Default Chapter

This is a first of what I hope to be a lot of chapters. Basically the X-Men are slapped back in time to the age of kings and queens. A story with many twists and a somewhat 'ever after' theme to it. The story centers around Remy and Rogue.  
  
I do not make profits from this. If I did (snicker) I might be curious as to why.  
  
Based on the feedback I get and my inspiration from the story will decide whether I should continue. It's all up to you!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A FAMILY AFFAIR  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"How could a boy so young be so dishonorable and care so little about his duties as a prince," Jean-Luc said, as he paced the room.   
  
The wooden floor beneath him groaned. His pace becoming heavier as his thoughts continued to rage.   
  
His wife lied on the bed desperately trying to sleep. Yet, her husbands' continuous wonders kept her from any sleep. She spoke what words came to mind as she tried to comfort her deranged husband.  
  
"I am sure he says this out of spite, my dear. He means nothing by it. Surely tomorrow…" she was interrupted.  
  
"No," he said, stopping and holding up his index finger. "No more excuses. I have given him everything. Yet even now." He paused. Then moved to his desk placing both hands on the table top as he leaned into it. Then he spoke again, "Either he will agree to the arrangement of my contract with our good friends Lord and Lady Boudreaux and marry their daughter Belladonna when he becomes of age or I will banish him from these lands."  
  
His face now red. A light gasp came from where his wife lay. "My lord, you would never," Again she was interrupted.  
  
He held up a hand for her to stop. " Don't." Jean-Luc turned and faced his wife. "Do not tell me what to do and what not to do. I am the King of France and I will not be disrespected by a ten year old. Whether or not he is my son. He knows of the arrangement. We shall see if he knows what is best for him."  
  
With that said Jean-Luc retired to bed. His wife unsure of anything to say decided on leaving it at that. Thankful that her husband is giving Remy eight years to come to his senses and avid by the contract.  
  
  
Remy had heard the entire conversation. His heart filled with rage at his father's orders of marrying someone because of her status. Remy refused to be forced to do anything he didn't wish to do.  
  
He packed some food and clothing into a sack. Leaving only a note that which was addressed to the only person he cared for in his family, his mother.  
  
Dearest Mother,  
  
I shall return when my future is what it should be. A place where I can be happy.  
  
Your Loving Son,  
Remy  
  
Remy placed the note inside of a book his mother used to read him when he was younger.   
  
Without any fear or wonder of what might be in store for him, Remy stepped into the dark night. He had walked a long way before he glanced back at his home. It was still enormous, despite the distance.   
  
"I shall return when the time is right," he whispered to everything he knew.  
  
Then he returned to the road that awaited him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well?!?!?!?!?! What do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. ch. 2

Okay, so sorry for the delay. I suck at writing character description, but hey I had to do it. I tried my best to make this chapter sound better but no use. This will be my crappiest chapter so be patient for the next! PLEASE!   
  
Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. (tear)  
  
I do not own X-Men, but you could always hold your breathe until I do. *evil laugh! I do not make any profits, blah, blah.  
  
I hope by some miracle this chapter is better to you readers then it is for me. So ENJOY!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A Family Affair  
ch. 2  
  
  
  
  
The guests had begun to arrive. Each entered and greeted the doorman as they passed.   
  
Logan was concealed in the corner. He watched each person enter. As commander of the guards for the King of England, King Charles Xavier, Logan took his position quite seriously. Even though he knew the faces of the approaching royalty, he still kept watch.  
  
The first to arrive was Lord Scott Summers and Lady Jean Summers.   
  
Lord Summers was a tall, muscular, man. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes that, in some lighting, turned red. He was in his mid thirties. Lord Summers a man that many respected and yet knew nothing about.  
  
When he was ten years old, his parents had died, leaving him and his brother, Alex, to fend for themselves. Only the goodhearted King, took both children into his care. Both were raised in the King's home, and Lord Summers thought of no other person as great as the King.   
  
When he came of age he returned to his home village and there he ruled. While his brother stayed on with the King and began his study to be a scholar.   
  
Lady Summers was a slim woman. Her red hair was braded and flowed down her back. Her green eyes sparkled whenever she was happy. She, too, was in her mid thirties. A rather friendly woman, she was loved by everyone that knew her.   
  
Lady Summers was adopted by King Charles when she was eight. Her parents were poor peasants who wanted only the best for their daughter. With the king, she got just that. The best education, the best tutors, and advisors. She soon used her knowledge to educate others and help them with their problems in life. She met Lord Summers, here and when they came of age they had married.   
  
Their daughter, Lady Catherine Summers. A very talkative seven year old. She got her brown hair from her father and always wore it tied back. Still it hung just passed her shoulder. She had beautiful sky blue eyes. Lady Catherine soon turned to Lady Kitty.   
  
The second couple to arrive was Lord Henry McCoy and his wife Lady Ororo McCoy.   
  
Lord Henry McCoy was a same what tall, but muscular man. Dark brown hair that was cut to the modern day style. His brown eyes hidden behind a pair of specs. (glasses) He was around forty years old.   
  
Lord McCoy was a brilliant man. He spoke using words that only an educated audience would understand. As a young man he began his studies of medicines because of his interest in healing others wounds.   
  
Lord McCoy's family had been money troubles. There were times when they could not afford the money for his education. When those times occurred King Charles would pay. Now as a man Lord McCoy was the most well known doctor in England. People came from far away to seek his medical aid.   
  
His wife Lady McCoy was a tall, slender woman. Her brown skin told of her ancestry. She had striking white hair and icy blue eyes. Compared to her husband, Lady McCoy kept to herself. She only spoke to few people, but adored by those few.   
  
She was raised in Cairo, Egypt. Her parents sent her to England to save her from an arranged married. When she arrived she had nothing/ No money, no shelter, the only possession she owned was the clothes on her back. She soon began to steal. After a couple of years of living on the streets she was caught stealing and sent to jail.   
  
King Charles found her in the dungeons of his kingdom. He had helped to clean her up and get her a fresh start at life. Not long after she began her new life she met Lord McCoy.  
  
The next couple was Lord Warren Worthington and Lady Raven Worthington.   
  
Lord Worthington was an average height and an average built man. His facial features were perfect with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in his early thirties.   
  
Lord Worthington came from one of the wealthiest families in England. Of course, he was raised as a complete gentleman and a good humored man, as well. His parents brought him to King Charles' home quite a lot when he was younger. He became fond of the king and always attended every invitation Charles sent him.   
  
Lady Worthington was tall and a perfect build. She had raven black hair that was grown to her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes, which seemed almost black. She was in her early forties.   
  
Lady Worthington married Lord Worthington due to the amount of money he possessed. She never loved him during their marriage and many people had known this. They told Lord Worthington but he did not believe it. He loved her and he knew she loved him.   
  
Their daughter Lady Marie was a quiet girl. She had waist long brown hair and a white skunk streak which flowed down the middle of her hair. She had beautiful emerald green eyes. For a girl of only eight, she was very mature and polite.   
  
The last to arrive was Lord Eric Lensharr. He was an old man around King Charles' age, of about sixty. His hair, now white from age. He had blue eyes that seemed so alive for his age.   
  
A man few people trusted, Lord Lensharr was a powerful man. He had connections with practically every high stationed person this side of the world. Yet, despite his reputation, King Charles enjoyed his company. They had been friends since their battle with Spain. Those were the days. Soon after Charles became king, Lord Lensharr starting distancing himself from his old friend. As he, himself, wanted the power of the king.   
  
  
Conversation had begun. As the servants brought in some wine for the guests. All gathered in the main room. They eagerly awaited the arrival of the King.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Alone in his study he sat. All light was blocked from sight except for the glow of the early night moon. He sat in his chair facing the window. His elbows rested on his knees while his hands held his chin up right.   
  
He stared out the window. His thoughts focused on the individuals downstairs awaiting his dinner. Memories clouded his mind of the only family he ever knew. A tear trickled down his cheek as the corners of his mouth brought a smile to his face. The people downstairs were his family.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
The ending sucked. I figured this whole chapter sucked so why not let the ending suck. But really this chapter was extremely hard for me but the rest will be easier for me write. So stick around. I hope to get a chapter in every 2 days or at the most 3. Just so ya know. In the reviews, please, be gentle. 


	3. ch. 3

So sorry for the delay. End of the year for sports and just before spring break we get a ton of homework. Okay I don't think I'm gonna have the X-Men have their mutant powers. I could change my mind though. Next chapter should be getting to the mea and potatoes instead of this crap. I wanted to post a new chapter so it's short but I have got a lot of time now. He-he-he-he!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em'. Don't make any profits. Blah, blah. Okay on with the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Family Affair  
ch. 3   
  
  
  
  
Time passed. The chimes of the clock tolled at the beginning of every hour and every quarter after that. Impatiently as they awaited, all the guests banded together, discussing stories from their past.  
  
Logan had started becoming suspicious as to what might be keeping his king. King Charles had told Logan that he wanted the guests to spend time together. But Logan had not anticipated King Charles to delay for so long.  
  
The suspicion had taken over and Logan headed up to King Charles' study.   
  
"It appears that I will not be fortunate enough to have all of my family downstairs join together as one. Such a shame," King Charles got up, with a defeated look on his face, and passed Logan. Once he had reached Logan, he stopped glimpsing at the floor.   
  
"What is the problem?" Logan whispered, gruffly. Looking at Charles with slight concern.  
  
Charles didn't say anything at first. The answer to Logan's question was a difficult one to answer, knowing he wouldn't understand the importance of it.  
  
"We will not band together. There will become the division of the three groups. Us, the peaceful, yet different part of this world. The others who are like us that which use their powers to try and rule the world. Then there are the normal people. The people without any gifts or powers. I wanted my guests downstairs, whom are all, from what I thought from the first group, like you and me, Logan. Yet the more I feel from them the more distant some become. A useless battle my friend," Charles looked at Logan. Giving him a warm smile, "Come our guests are waiting."  
  
Xavier made his way down the stairwell. Logan followed behind, keeping a careful eye, like always. There before his eyes his guests, his friends, and his family. He smiled as he announced his own arrival.  
  
Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the man before them. "Good evening, my King," Lady McCoy said, bowing her head.   
  
King Charles held up a hand, gesturing her to stop the groveling. "Lady McCoy, after all these years you still call upon me so formally?" he said, smiling.  
  
She looked up and gave him a warm smile. "Of course, Charles. We have been waiting for you for so long. What has kept you?" she asked. The rest of the group nodded as well.  
  
King Charles began to walk towards the group, as he walked he spoke, "I have been thinking. Thinking of all of you and how important you are to me. Now come, shall we begin the dinner?"  
  
They gathered around the table and sat. Soon the food had arrived and a new conversation began.  
  
  
  
  
Hoping to have next chapter up in at least 3 days so patience is a virtue. And as always review. Please! I have needs…wait, never mind. That just doesn't sound right. 


	4. ch. 4

Alright a long chapter with a deepening plot. Ha ha ha! Okay this is where I'm starting to base the story around Remy and Rogue.   
  
Hopefully this will be a bunch better then my last two chapters, I think it is but my opinion doesn't matter. Yours does, so let me know what you all think.  
  
Disclaimer: Ask me if I own these characters.   
Someone asks.   
No! Geez what were you thinking! Who do you think I am Marvel? NO!  
Anywho Enjoyz!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Family Affair  
ch. 4  
  
  
  
  
"Here we go, little one," Lord Worthington said, as he tucked his daughter beneath her covers.  
  
She looked at him. "Popa, I asked you to stop calling me that. I'm eight years old, I'm not a child anymore," she demanded.  
  
He gave her a smile. "All right," he said and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight."  
  
As he began to leave her room she called out behind him. "Wait," she said, sitting up, "What about the story?"  
  
Lord Worthington stopped turning around he said, "Ah, yes. I am sorry. Well what chapter were we on then?" pulling a book from the book shelf.  
  
She sat in her bed as she tried to remember what chapter her father read her last night. "Chapter eleven," she declared. Last night's story events coming back into her mind.  
  
He flipped to the page and began the new chapter.  
  
Lady Marie laid in her bed listening to her father's voice. The one thing she truly loved about her father reading to her at night was the sound of his voice.  
  
  
  
Lady Worthington watched outside the bedroom. Disgust overcame her face as she watched the typical before bed scene unfold. Her spying didn't last very long. She soon pulled the hood over her head and ventured out into the darkening night.   
  
Soon she came to a place which she had grown to. A place where she had been meeting the man she loved nearly every night since her daughter was born. She waited for him to arrive. Pacing, impatiently, back and forth as she thought about the cozy scene of her husband and daughter. Then, seemingly, out of nowhere he arrived.  
  
He dismounted his horse and strolled up to greet her. They embraced with a passionate kiss. "Lord Lensherr, I grow tired of this family of mine. I want to be rid of them," Lady Worthington began, walking from their embrace, "And I want us to be together. No matter the cost."  
  
Lord Lensherr came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, "In time, my dear. In time. I need to find someone to take the blame for this little family affair."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
He ran. Close on his heels were his father's guards. Remy could hear the horses' hooves beating on the road behind him.   
  
For the first week he was safe. Safe from being an unknown traveler. There were no guards chasing after him and no greedy peasants turning him in for a price. But now, he had to watch every person that had seen him, especially the places he would go and the people he would meet.   
  
Fortunately for him, he had been good friends with some of the peasant children of his father's kingdom. Many of them were very skillful thieves. Learning from their father's. As a boy he developed the skills rather quickly. He and his friends would pass the time by playing thieves. Another skill that grew from that was his skill to disappear.   
  
He looked behind him. The guards were catching up. Time for him to put the slip on them. He turned to his left and ran. The vegetation of the forest was starting to turn in his favor from the few minor trees to now a setting where it was almost impossible to travel on horse.   
  
A smile crept upon his face as he jumped and grabbed a tree branch above him. He pulled himself up into the tree. Hidden in the leaves.  
  
The guards raced by. Once they were out of sight he doubled back to make his tracks unable to follow. He soon settled in a tree covered in leaves, not allowing anyone from below to see what might be hidden in the branches.   
  
He climbed high in the tree so he would be able to spot any coming and going traveler's. There he settled for the evening in the branch. Pulling an apple from his pocket he ate in satisfaction. Waiting for the night to come.   
  
************************  
  
  
Another week had soon passed. Lady Worthington's impatience started getting the best of her. Any love she had left for either her loving husband and daughter was now filled with disgust.   
  
Another night, another meeting with her love, Lord Lensherr. He arrived tonight with news that would please his impatient lady.  
  
"I just had a talk with a well acquainted old chap of mine. We have struck a deal in which he will take care of our matters, discreetly of course," Lord Lensherr said, giving a sinister smile.   
  
Lady Worthington returned the smile. She hugged him. "Oh, my love, will I finally be rid of that burden family of mine?" she asked, searching his eyes.   
  
He smiled, "Yes, my dear. You and me, together at last," he said. They shared a kiss, a lustful kiss.  
  
*******************  
  
  
Lady Marie awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up in her bed, her breath was short. As she began to awake the reality of her room and her surroundings brought her some comfort as the nightmare began to disappear. She lay back down on her bed, a little afraid to close her eyes, thinking she might be sent back to her nightmare.   
  
Lady Marie pulled the covers over her head and caught her breath. She began to relax from the soothing silence of the night. That silence soon turned into a raging argument downstairs. Lady Marie recognized one of the voices as her father. The other voice she had never heard before, it was a gruff and loud voice.  
  
A scuffle started. She heard the clanging of swords clashing together. Lady Marie pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the noise.   
  
Once she was outside her room she started down the stairs. Closer and closer she got to the clashing of swords, then she saw the fight. The struggle between her father and a complete stranger. The fighting continued until her father was struck in the gut.   
  
Lady Marie saw the other end of the sword sticking out of her father's back. The stranger pulled the sword out of Lord Worthington's flesh.   
  
With the sword no longer supporting him, Lord Worthington fell to ground. He held his wound with one hand and held his sword in the other.   
  
She closed her eyes holding back a cry. Her breath quickened as she watched her father's lifeless body flow blood across the floor.   
  
"Now, for a little girl," the stranger said, making his way up the stairs. Once she saw him, Lady Marie scrambled to get up and soon made a mad dace to the other flight of stairs. "Ah, a hunt. This should be intriguing," he said, and raced after her.   
  
She ran trough the hall. Behind her she heard the man catching up. Down the stairs they went, the stranger not far behind. She made it to the door, but before she could turn the knob the stranger grabbed her arm, pulling her from the door.   
  
She kicked at the man but he was so tall and she couldn't reach him mostly because he held her at a distant. He laughed. "This should be fun," he said, punching her in the face. Her struggles stopped. He then threw her across the room.  
  
Lady Marie landed, hard. As she tried to get up she fell back down unable to pick herself up. Before she could look back at the stranger he was there. After several blows in the stomach and one to the head. Lady Marie cried out in pain. The stranger unsheathed his sword and held his sword above his head. "This is nothing against you squirt," the man said.   
  
Just as he was about to make the final blow another sword stopped his. "What the?" the stranger asked, looking to see whom would dare interfere with his affair.  
  
The two fought. Lady Marie looked up from the ground to see what was happening, when she saw Lord Lensherr fighting the stranger. With a quick swipe, Lord Lensherr struck the strangers' arm. He growled and left quickly.   
  
Blackness overwhelmed Lady Marie as she fell unconscious.  
  
*******************  
  
So what do you think of my crappy action writing? Pretty shitty huh? Yeah that's what I thought. PLEASE! REVIEW! FOR ME!?! 


	5. ch. 5

Okay, so I lied about writing within 3 days or so. Sorry. My inspiration was in a coma and…and…wait! No it wasn't. It wouldn't let me write, so there! Anywho, I hope you like it and enjoy!  
  
I do not own any of these characters and no profits are earned. What more do you people want from me!?!   
  
  
  
  
A Family Affair  
ch. 5  
  
  
  
  
Lady Marie awoke, looking around at her surroundings. At first she hadn't recognized anything. But it faded as her memory of where she was came alive. She was in her room and in her bed.   
  
It was all just a dream, she thought happily to herself. The fear that what she had experienced was true now gone. Popa! she thought. Lady Marie had to see her father to be sure that it was all just a nightmare.  
  
As she started to get up from her bed pain emerged from her stomach and head, forcing her to lay back down. She felt her forehead. There was a bump and what felt like bruises across her face from where she had been hit. Her eyes widened. No, oh please, no! she thought frantically. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and hobbled to her door. Before she opened her door she heard two men speaking.  
  
"What was with that little scene and saving the girl, Lensherr?" one of the men asked.   
  
"I figured that since I am planning on moving in on the lady of the house it might seem a little odd after a massacre of father and daughter. Don't you think? So, I've decided to keep her alive long enough for her to tell anyone who knew them that I had saved her life and no one would suspect me. And once I am safe with that reputation you will return and finish the job," Lord Lensherr answered.   
  
"I see," the other man said.   
  
"So, Creed. How did it feel killing the man that ruined your life by sending you to jail claiming you killed your own family?" Lord Lensherr asked.   
  
The other man laughed. "Satisfying. You know, just because I kill others for pleasure and profits doesn't necessarily mean I'll kill my own wife and son. I guess Worthington doesn't really think too much of me after I killed his father for shits and giggles and what money he had." He laughed again.   
  
"I suppose not. But I shall call upon you when this job needs to be finished. You may go now," Lord Lensherr said.   
  
Lady Marie was in total shock. She had known Lord Lensherr almost all her life. Maybe not so much as a friend but he surely didn't seem to be the type that would want her and her father dead.   
  
She back away from the door. Her breathing increasing as fear grew inside her. Where could she go? What should she do, now that her father was dead and another man was out to kill her?  
  
A breeze from her window answered her. She turned and looked at the window. A moment passed and she remembered her father reading her a story about a man escaping from his window by tying sheets together to make a rope.   
  
Immediately she went to her bed, pulling the covers from it and tying them together. She worked quickly expecting any moment Lord Lensherr would open her bedroom door to check on her.   
  
When she was finished she tied one end to her bed post, making sure it was tight enough to hold her. Before she threw the other end out the window she checked the grounds at the bottom of her window, making sure no one was there. No one was. She threw the other end out her window.   
  
As she was about to climb down Lady Marie looked at her room again. There on her shelf she saw her books her father used to read her. Lady Marie grabbed a sack from her closet and shoved all of her books inside. She then climbed down to the ground below her room.   
  
Quietly she made her way into the woods. Behind her, she heard voices yelling. She then recognized one of the voices as Creed. Her blood ran cold flew. Without any though she ran. The horses raced down the road close to her. She fled deeper into the woods until the beating of the horses hooves was a distant sound and then was soon gone.  
  
Lady Marie slowed to a jog. The urge of getting as far from her home as possible pushed her on.   
  
For what seemed to her as forever she had come to a clearing which became a road. Exhausted from her journey Lady Marie heaved air in and out, desperately trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw someone riding his horse on the road in her direction. She staggered towards whoever it was. Once she took a simple couple of steps her body gave out as she passed out, falling to the ground.   
  
Logan watched as a girl emerged from the woods and before she could make it to the road she fell to the ground. He kicked his horse in the gut. The horse reared up and galloped ahead. Logan pulled the reins, stopping his horse. He jumped from his saddle and ran to the unconscious girl. He had recognized her from King Charles's dinner.   
  
Her breathing was heavy as he checked her pulse. It was racing. Logan picked her up and lifted her onto his horse. Logan held her in his arms as he turned his horse and headed back to King Charles's castle. Curious as to why she was out this far away from home. Logan would find out soon enough.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
My next chapter will be about the same length except about Remy! Most likely chapter 7 will be really long getting more into the meat and potatoes of the story. So yes, please review and tell me what you think! I crave reviews and well don't all writer's? We need it!! 


	6. ch. 6

Okay, I kind of had to put this story off for a while because I was busy, but here it is, another chapter for all you loyal readers! It's all for you, you and you alone.  
  
Disclaimer:  
DO NOT OWN. NOT MINE!   
  
  
  
A Family Affair  
ch. 6  
  
  
The city before him was unlike anything he had ever seen. Everywhere people crowded the streets, tall buildings enclosed the light above him as he walked further and further down the street.   
  
This was something new to Remy, the smells, the noise, the people, the laughter, it was all something that he had yet been exposed to. Sure his father was the King of France, but Remy was never allowed to leave his father's kingdom, for fear of some awful terror could happen to a young prince. Only a simple promise of travel when he was 'old' enough voiced itself for a false hope of that day to come.   
  
Evidently it never came. So Remy would travel these lands himself, he decided. At that moment it all became clear. He could travel the lands, find his destination, his purpose in life. This was it. He could go anywhere he wanted and do anything he wanted and there would be no father, no royal guards, no one to stop him from living the lands of the world.   
  
He collected what supplies he needed the Remy LeBeau way, he stole them. Out of the town he hitched a ride on a supply wagon that was conveniently heading towards the sea. There he would start his journey to another country. A new beginning of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady Marie awoke, startled at first by the new, unfamiliar surroundings. Then a man emerged from the chair next to her. She recognized him almost immediately. "King Charles. How…how did I get here?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, his all to familiar warm smile. Lady Marie couldn't help but smile in return. "Sir Logan, my head guard, found you. You passed out from exhaustion. Might I asked, my child, what were you running from?" he asked, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I," she began, trying to remember herself. Then it struck her. "My father! He was…he was," her breath becoming short, "Someone killed him. And Lord Lensherr, he planned it. I heard him. I remember waking after the man that killed my father knocked me unconscious, Lord Lensherr he saved my life from that man and I woke sometime later and overheard Lord Lensherr talking to the man that killed my father about," she stopped, relistening to her memories of the conversation she heard.  
  
"Lord Lensherr, he said his name was Creed, the man that killed my father. Yes! It was Creed," she stopped, but would have been interrupted by Sir Logan's voice near the door.  
  
"Creed! Are you sure?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
She looked at Sir Logan, surprised by the new visitor. She nodded quickly. "I remember. He was tall and mean looking. And he had a gruff, deep voice. I'll never be able to forget that face and that voice," she said, shivering.   
  
"I propose we investigate this unfortunate situation," King Charles stated, looking at Sir Logan.   
  
With a wide eyed warning Sir Logan nodded in disapproval. "Sorry, my king, but Creed is a very dangerous man. I will not allow you to place yourself in that kind of danger. I will go investigate this incident myself."  
  
"If you plan to go without me, then I want you to take a group of guards with you. There's no sense in you going completely by yourself," King Charles declared, standing to face Sir Logan.  
  
"As you wish. But this ordeal with Creed…," he made a low growl, "I have some personal business to attend with him," Sir Logan said, and left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter up will be super fun. Well if I ever get to it!! As always PLEASE review!! 


	7. ch.7

Another FINALLY chapter. Deeper into the plot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A FAMILY AFFAIR  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ch. 7  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"You bloody idiots! I give you a simple task and you can't even," Lord Lensherr stopped, holding his hands up gesturing as though he were strangling the guards that were before him, at the distance he was from them.  
  
He then took a deep breath, calming his anger. "Just continue searching for her. She will turn up soon enough," he ordered, waving his hand in dismissal.   
  
The guards left, but not before bowing in respect to Lord Lensherr.  
  
Lord Lensherr closed his eyes and thought. I should have just had the girl killed and gotten this all over with. He thought, shaking his head while running his fingers through his hair.   
  
Creed stepped out of the shadows behind Lord Lensherr and asked, "Lensherr, should I stick around, in case someone else needs to be killed?" An evil smile carried itself across Creed's face.  
  
Lord Lensherr turned around. "Why Creed, it appears you may be enjoying this whole situation. But to answer your question. Yes, I would appreciate your company, at least until the girl turns up. No telling whom might come and find my plan a little too prematurely. And we couldn't have that now could we?" He finished with a cruel smile.  
  
"Of course not," Creed said.  
  
"Lord Lensherr!" A guard spoke, running into the room suddenly.  
  
"What is it now?" Lord Lensherr asked, turning in disgust to face the several guards that raced inside.  
  
"The King's guards are on their way here!" the guard exclaimed, turning his gaze back to the open door making sure the King's guards were not there yet.  
  
"What? Great, this is all I need. I add a minor rearrangement to my plan and it all crumbles before me," Lord Lensherr said, stopping to think. "Creed I want you and half the guards to hide on the east side I will take the west and we'll have a little surprise for the King's guards when they get here."  
  
Creed nodded with a smile then headed to his ordered position half of the guards followed behind him.  
  
"And Creed," Lord Lensherr said. Creed stopped and looked back at the man that spoke. "No prisoners." Creed smiled, mocked a bow towards Lord Lensherr, and headed out to greet the unexpected guests.  
  
  
Sir Logan arrived to the Worthington castle with nine of his guards accompanying him.   
  
"This should be less noticeable without as many guards," General Bishop, Sir Logan's second in command and most trusted friend, said.  
  
"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Sir Logan stated, "Troops dismount."  
  
The ten dismounted their horses' and tied them to whatever was available. "You four, with me. The rest of you follow General Bishop. Report anything unusual."  
  
In response, they all nodded, eagerly awaiting the unknown that was before them.   
  
Sir Logan smiled, before each time he was about to engage in combat he would smile that very same smile. But few noticed it today as they followed his led, behind him. He waved the other group in.  
  
  
Inside the castle the lifeless aroma set an uncomfortable feeling amongst the guards. The thoughts of all the possible outcomes of what was about to unfolded sent shivers down most of the men's spine. The anticipation began eating away.   
  
As if he could smell or sense the overwhelming fear, Sir Logan spoke, "Keep on your guard men. If anyone's is still at home we'll find them and deal with it, like always."  
  
"Not this time, runt," a voice echoed the castle, coming from the shadows on Sir Logan's left. Sir Logan growled, knowing the voice.  
  
"You low life, I knew you'd be here. Come on out, bub. Or do you need an advantage against a little man like me?" Sir Logan taunted.  
  
Out of the shadows Creed and four guards followed behind him. "Just like old times, shrimp," Creed said, and unsheathed his sword.  
  
In an instant Sir Logan unsheathed his own sword and was attacking Creed. The guards attacked the opposing side. Swords clashed and blood spilt.   
  
Creed and Logan's swords struck the other like thunder. The clashing was almost defining but to the men that held those swords, it was what they enjoyed more than anything in life. The fight and the blood they spilt from the other. This was what each craved for in life. The final blow that would end this continuing rage and anger against each other. To hear the final beat of the others' heart. How they yearned it.  
  
Before that opening was allowed and the strike to blow both men stopped. Swords crossed the other, inches from flesh. A fatal holler was heard across the room.  
  
Creed and Logan both turned to see what had happened. Lord Lensherr stood in the doorway to the hall. Sword bloody. He smiled in victory. "Creed, it seems more men are on their way. Finish him or retreat," Lord Lensherr ordered.  
  
Sir Logan could hear the horses hooves beating against the ground.   
  
Creed looked at Sir Logan's face. He knew he would not gain any advantage anytime soon. With one final look Creed kicked Logan aside.  
  
The pair retreated. Sir Logan followed once he got but the had already made it to their horses by the time Logan found them. "Yeah, that's right, run. See how far that gets you," Sir Logan threatened. He sheathed his sword and returned to see to his men.  
  
In his group he only lost one man. Took them easily, he thought as ten more of the King's guards appeared.   
  
"Sir Logan, are you okay?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Yep, just fine," he said, moving past them towards where Bishop was suppose to be. He walked in to see six of his guards forming a circle around something.   
  
He felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine. "Move aside men," he ordered, peering to see what was the matter.  
  
"Bishop!" He was immediately at his side. Bishop held his chest as blood flowed out covering his armor and cupped in his hand.  
  
"I…I…I almost…had him," Bishop stated, referring to Lord Lensherr.   
  
"You know almost isn't my favorite word," Logan said, though it was meant to lighten the mood Logan voice didn't hint any humor.  
  
"Well…I got him…on the run…at least," Bishop choked. Blood spilt from his mouth.  
  
"Can't argue there, Bis," Logan agreed. His lips tightened as the anger filled him. His muscles tightened and his gaze was crazed as he thought of the most painful ways he was going to kill Lord Lensherr by.  
  
"Hold on. You've pulled through worse wounds then this," Logan said, regaining his composure.  
  
"I know…but I think I'm…out of my…nine lives," he began coughing uncontrollably.   
  
"No! Bishop! Fight it! You stubborn bastard, fight it," Logan ordered.  
  
Instantly he seemed to obey Sir Logan's order and stopped coughing. Sir Logan picked up Bishop's sword and placed it in Bishop's hand.   
  
"Logan, we'll see…each other someday…in the future and…have more battles…to fight."   
  
"Don't start with the future crap on me. You're going to be fine. You just need to pull through," Logan said, but deep down knowing this was it.  
  
"It's all right…it doesn't…it doesn't hurt anymore," Bishop said and his body went limp.  
  
Sir Logan gritted his teeth. "Bishop!" he said, shaking his corpse. "Noooooooo!" he hollered through the empty chambers of the castle.   
  
Sir Logan got up, desperately trying to hold his anger back. "Wagner, take him back home. I'll be there shortly," Logan said.  
  
Kurt Wagner saluted him and ordered the other guards to help carry him to his horse.  
  
Once they were gone Logan unleashed his anger on any nearby object. Breaking furniture, doors and statues. His outrage came to a halt when his eyes met the painting of Lord Worthington, his wife, and daughter, Marie. He then remembered finding Young Lady Marie and hearing her nightmare of watching her father die.  
  
Sir Logan took a deep breathe and swore that he would avenge Bishop and take care of Lady Marie. He left the castle and headed back to bury Bishop.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry for the delay. Other stories in progress. As always review…please. And be kind and check out my new co-fic with Brakish on X-Men Evolution called X-Duds.   
  
I was originally going to have this fiction be just about Rogue and Remy but as you can see my inspiration has taken me deeper into this story. Don't worry I think we're two chapters away from the Rogue/Remy encounter depending on my inspiration. 


	8. ch. 8

Gee wiz. This chapter came out a lot faster then I had expected it to. So enjoy. next chapter will be beefier in plot. Expect MAYBE next chapter for the Remy and Rogue to pick up but most likely chapter ten will have it.  
  
If any of this doesn't make much sense it because the added detail and plot were not expected. It would be a WHOLE lot shorter if I had just followed my original summary.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, no permission to use em', no profits.  
  
***************************************************  
A FAMILY AFFAIR   
***************************************************  
  
ch. 8  
  
Two Years Later…….  
  
  
"Again," Sir Logan ordered. Lady Marie attacked him with her sword. Back and forth their swords clashed, a slow, steady motion. Logan couldn't help but smile. It hadn't taken him long to teach her to defend herself with or without weapons. In just two years she looked as though she had been training all her life.   
  
"You've come a long way kid. Better then most young men," Logan complimented as they stopped to take a break. Marie smiled.   
  
"Being is that I have the best teacher in these parts working me to death everyday might be the reason," Lady Marie responded sarcastically.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Now how about a little sparring?" he asked.  
  
She nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
After training Lady Marie freshened up and headed down to Lord McCoy's study. He sat inside glancing at her then peering at the clock. "My dear, how many days have you been tardy for your studies?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was um training with Sir Logan, Lord McCoy and I lost track of the time," Lady Marie said in her defense.  
  
"Yes, and I suppose fighting is more important then learning of history, philosophy, math, and science? Lady Marie when will you learn?" Lord McCoy took his glasses off and cleaned them, then replaced them, "Now then, where were we from yesterday?"  
  
"Uh, Greece I think," she answered, taking a seat in front of him.  
  
"Ah Greece," Lord McCoy began.  
  
The lecture continued what seemed like days, but only a mere couple of hours passed before Lady Marie was dismissed for dinner.   
  
  
For the second time that day she changed. After a quick inspection in the mirror she headed to her door and was shocked to find Bobby, one of Xavier's younger adopted children, waiting for her.  
  
"Hello good Sir," she greeted, sarcastically.   
  
He smiled and held his arm out, "An escort, Madame?"   
  
"Why Sir, I don't know what to say. I mean with so many suitors, why some might become jealous," she mocked taking his arm.  
  
"I suppose those old suitors will just have to find a Lady closer to their own age," he retorted.  
  
Laughing together they headed down for dinner.  
  
  
"Ah, Bobby Marie, come. We both remember Lord and Lady Summers, right?" Xavier asked, once the two were in sight.   
  
They greeted the Summers' politely and took their seats. Dinner with the Summers was always boring they'd talk about this and that with such detail that a mere conversation would take hours to get to the point. Xavier and the others would laugh at their lame jokes then a new dinner course would arrive, forcing them to change the subject.  
  
Marie glanced at Bobby who sat across from her. They'd make faces at one another or in insult towards Lord or Lady Summers. Sometimes they would hold back their giggles, but other times they slipped, hiding behind hands anything that wouldn't draw attention towards them.  
  
Once dinner was finally over Bobby and Marie excused themselves and said goodbye to the Summers' and left rather quickly.  
  
  
"Can you just imagine what it might be like to live with those two?" Bobby asked, heading towards the balcony they always sat and talked on.  
  
"I'd probably die of boredom," Marie answered. They both shared a good laugh after that comment.  
  
Staring out at the sunset they admired it in silence and after a time resumed conversation.  
  
"Do you ever think of the future Marie?" Bobby asked, looking at her watch the horizon.  
  
"I suppose I do," she said, gazing back at him.  
  
"What do you think about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think of what I might be doing you know. What sort of future do I have? I can't leave these palace walls for fear of Lord Lensherr and that crazed lunatic Creed finding and killing me," Marie said.  
  
"After all this time do you suppose Lord Lensherr would still want you dead?" he asked.  
  
"Sir Logan thinks so, but I'm not so sure," she said.  
  
Another moment of silence. Marie looked back at Bobby. "Do you ever think of the future, Robert?" she asked, batting her eyes.  
  
He laughed, "I want to become an entertainer, just like Lord Summers," he stated, holding back a grin that wouldn't last very long.  
  
Laughter erupted, as tears poured down their cheeks.  
  
New conversations and old talks kept their there on that balcony for hours until it was time for them to retire for bed.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
In process of two other stories as well as this plus college/hockey/jobs/coaching hockey I might be a little off beat when my next chapter will be up so. I'll try to get it ASAP. Be patient and as always review and I LOVE all the reviews so far. You help keep me inspired!! 


	9. ch 9

Another chapter. Yeah!! I got a little detailed away in some parts and other parts are just short and to the point. Anywho…ENJOY!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A FAMILY AFFAIR  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
CHAPTER 9  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
By the age of sixteen Lady Marie looked as though she was eighteen. Many suitors offered her their companionship but she declined them all. They didn't love her she knew, they only loved her looks, her status and her father's fortune that was left to her after her father's death.   
  
Ah yes, her father's unfortunate murder that drastically changed her life eight years ago. Since then she had been forced to remain inside King Charles' palace. She often times felt like a prisoner despite the fact that remaining in the palace was probably her only protection from Lord Lensherr and his thug, Creed. It made her so mad. She wanted to leave, to travel. Lady Marie knew she wasn't cut out for this palace life, hiding inside the castle. She was very capable of taking care of herself.  
  
It wasn't like those eight years were bad. No, she got the best education, the best training, the best friend, the best of almost everything. But she didn't want any of that. She simply wanted to live. To experience life. These thoughts kept her up many nights, pondering of her future. Was she suppose to hide all her life? This particular night was more troubling than most. Why, she wasn't sure. She just felt that she needed to move on in life.  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bobby walked the palace halls. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He wasn't even sure when it happened, but one day he just fell in love with her. It seemed to have happened over night. One day they were just friends and now, love had replaced that friendship. Bobby couldn't help but notice her beauty, that wasn't all he cared about. Her sense of humor, her intelligence, her grace, her strength, hell even her smell.   
  
He stayed up many nights thinking of her and only her. The one girl that he had ever cared about. The one friendship that would never end and still he didn't know her feelings for him.  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day Lady Marie was out walking. In the stables she found Sir Logan brushing his steed. She walked into the stable and approached him.  
"Logan?" Lady Marie asked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was thinking," she said, sitting down on a pile of hay next to Logan.  
  
"Thinking, huh? Well there's a word I have yet to hear you say, until now that is," Sir Logan joked. When she didn't respond with her usual quick sarcasm he knew something was wrong. "What is it, kid?"  
  
"I've been having memories of my father, Creed and Lensherr. It's just that I'm confined to this," she gestured the palace, "will I always be unsafe out in the world?" she asked.  
  
"I wish I knew the answer to that, but I don't. Lensherr is a hard man to read of what he might do. He could very well have given up on you or maybe he has spies set up around the country waiting for you to leave here. He's too unpredictable. Now Creed, he's not as smart to have spies or other people waiting for you, but if he wanted you dead then sooner or later when you least expect it he'll find you and then…it's over."  
  
"Great. I can just sit and hide, being safe or I can risk my life and venture out and see if luck's with me that neither one of them want me dead," she muttered.  
  
"I suppose the true answer to knowing whether he's still after you or not is why he wanted you dead in the first place," Logan said, looking down at her.  
  
She sat there quiet, thinking of what he had just said. A moment later she left, returning to her quarters. There could be so many reasons why her life expectancy wanted to be shortened. It could be money, revenge, jealousy, anything. That was the problem. Logan was right  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spain, Egypt, Greece, Germany, Netherlands and now England. What life held, Remy experienced. He had seen so much of the world in a short time and still there was so much more to see, to experience and he couldn't wait for it all. He arrived on the next land of opportunity and adventure.   
  
Once he arrived upon the shores of Norwich, Remy couldn't decide where to go in England. He rested a while and began his explorations of this country.  
  
A moment later a sign caught his eye. On a tavern door a sort of poster hung, inviting all guests to attend the Spring Festival in London at King Charles' castle. From what the poster had said, Remy guessed that the festival took place every year. Where people from all over the country would bring different goods they made and spread their different techniques to others.  
  
Remy smiled. 'A perfect place to pick up some items that will last me a while,' he thought.   
  
An hour later he had supplied himself for the journey to London.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Lensherr awoke. It was early morning, that he could tell by the sun barely showing itself past the dark night skies. He flipped the covers off his body and began to move from his bed. An arm stopped him. "Where are you going so early, my love?" Lady Raven asked.   
  
He smiled, kissing her hand. "Checking up on my band that awaits your child's appearance." With that he left the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Another restless night. 'Enough of this foolishness', he thought, getting up and making his way to her quarters.  
  
He thought of and rehearsed different lines on how he would tell her without sounding like all those other suitors and still keep their friendship on a comfortable level.  
  
Once he arrived there he stood, staring at her doors. With a quick breath he knocked. No answer. 'Odd,' he thought. Another knock came with the same results, no answer.  
  
He opened her doors. "Marie?" he spoke, looking around the room. That was when he saw her sheets tied to the bed post hanging out of the window. "Oh lord, no," he whispered.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next chapter may be out sooner then the others. *crosses fingers* I hope. So far I've been super inspired to write this story. 


	10. ch 10

My inspiration is back and I'm skipping with joy. Well not exactly, but you get the point. Okay, you loyal readers have been wondering about this chapter and well here it is. The Remy meets Rogue chapter. Ta Da!!! Anyways, you'll also love the ending…ha ha ha ha!!  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~A FAMILY AFFAIR~  
  
CHAPTER 10  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Bobby raced through the castle surroundings, through the hallways and down the stairs. He ran until he was at Sir Logan's quarters. After a few loud poundings on the door, Logan answered the door. "You got a problem, bub?" he asked, dagger in hand.  
  
Panting, Bobby managed to speak. "Marie…she's…she's."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"She's gone. I went to her quarters to speak with her and she wasn't there. Her sheets were tied to her bedpost and the sheets were hanging out the window."  
  
"All right you stay here and I'll go after her," Logan declared, as he grabbed his clothes and armor.  
  
"No. I'm going with you," Bobby started.  
  
"Look, I don't need to be worrying about you and Marie. Just stay here in case she comes back," Logan ordered.  
  
"No! I'll either go with you or on my own. I've got to make sure she's safe," Bobby said.  
  
A bit taken back, Logan grinned. "Good enough."  
  
They left in search for Marie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once down from her room, she ran. To be sure no one had seen her she hid, checking the surroundings. No one had. She made it to the stables. There, her horse responded to her appearance by giving a typical horse nay. Putting her finger to her lips, Marie knew her horse wouldn't make another sound. Once her horse was saddled they were off. Rather then gallop off into the night a simple walk to the road made the noiseless exit Marie was hoping for.   
  
At first, she wasn't sure where to go but a memory of the Spring Festival in Charles' kingdom came to mind. She had never been able to go but had always wanted to.   
  
'The Spring Festival it is,' she declared.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The day was a perfect one. Clear skies, cool breeze, and sun high in the sky. Remy took in his surroundings. People were everywhere. The streets were filled with passers, sellers and shoppers.   
  
He looked for a good spot to start his 'collections'. 'Bingo', he thought as he eyed an incoming group gathering around to listen as a bard told his story.   
  
Easily making his way through packets and bags he slipped back out of the group ready for more items.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lady Marie was amazed. The wonderful sights of the place and the smells that came from either food or fragrances invaded her senses. This was too new and too great for her, all at the same time. It was everything she could ever hope for in these past eight years.   
  
Marie couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. After all those years, she had finally left the castle walls and started her explorations of the world. Granted, the Spring Festival wasn't too far from Charles' castle, it was still the beginning.   
  
As she walked further into the market, she heard a commotion. A large group of people gathered around the noise. Once she had gotten closer she realized it was a bard telling a story of some famous hero.   
  
Listening, she gazed around the marketplace. Her eyes were suddenly caught by a man her age, standing across the square. Their eyes were locked. He was so handsome, she couldn't bare turning away in the dim chance she might be imagining him.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy was about to move on when his eyes met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Blinking was out of the question. A silly notion that he didn't want this-this angel to fly away. He couldn't bare the lose of those eyes. The stare had deprived him of his current position, he had let his guard down.   
  
The bard had finished his story and the gatherers started to leave. One noticed his money was missing and in Remy's hand.   
  
"Hey! You!" he yelled, pointing at Remy.   
  
Forced out of his trance, Remy realized the trouble at hand and ran.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marie watched the exchange. 'Of course, I have to fall for a simple thief,' she thought. A moment later she continued her sight shopping.   
  
An odd feeling began to take over. The nagging that someone was following her. She weaved her way through crowds, but to no use. The man was still following her. She managed to get a glimpse of her pursuer. He was tall, very heavy set and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.   
  
Checking her options, she found an alley not too far. Hoping there would be different passages for her to loose her shadow, she slipped into the alley, but it seemed her somewhat-thought-out plan was expected.  
  
There two men stood. One was a tall, some-what handsome man, possibly the same age as the other. The second man was a few inches under six feet. He had pale, slimy looking skin. She quickly stopped and tried to make her entrance her new exit.   
  
Unfortunately, her being caught by surprise cost her the space she had managed to keep her follower at bay by. He blocked her exist.  
  
"You must be Lady Marie. Lord Lensherr has told us all about you," the tall handsome guy said, walking closer to her.   
  
"Hey Lance, how about we have some fun before we send her back?" Slimy suggested, now circling her like a predator would a prey.  
  
"Yeah, she is kind of cute, isn't she?" the fat one said.   
  
"Fred, hands off. And Todd, no more ideas. We're taking her to Lensherr and collecting our fees. That's all," Lance declared.   
  
The trio moved closer, about to haul her off to Lensherr.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy was able to lose his pursuer easily. He returned to the very spot he had lost track of reality, determined to find out who his lovely lady was. Instead he found she was gone. 'What a surprise,' he thought. His eyes swept the grounds for her. No such luck, at first. As he was about to give up on finding her was when he found her.   
  
She was walking into an alley and whether it was known to her or not, she was being followed. He had to save her. Remy made a mad dash towards the alley, hoping she wouldn't be harmed by the time he got there.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The guy called Fred grabbed her by the shoulder. She wasn't about to let them take her to her doom. At least not without a fight.   
  
A quick grab and twist of his wrist forced his grip off her. She twisted his wrist until he obediently fell to the ground. Two quick blows to the head sent him into unconsciousness.   
  
Surprised at first, Lance and Todd quickly became aware of the unexpected resistance and moved in.   
  
Marie caught Todd by surprise and flipped him over her back. He fell to the ground with a grunt, the wind knocked out of him.   
  
Lance followed. He took her distraction of tossing Todd around and gave her a right hook on the head. Shocked, she lost her balance. She was still ready for his next move, though. He threw another punch, but this time she had expected it and decked him in the temple. He landed, hard on the ground.  
  
Todd had recovered from his blow and kicked Marie in the back of the head. She hit the ground, blackness overwhelming her. Todd picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He was about to take her to the horses when he received a punch square in the face. Blood ran from his nose.   
  
In that moment he dropped Marie, holding his nose with both hands. Even before he saw who his attacker was another punch and a set of kicks sent him to the dirt for a nap.   
  
Remy picked Marie up and carried her to his campsite in the woods.   
  
Marie awoke with the memory before the blackness in-loped her. The realization of the fight and where she was about to be taken, suddenly hit her. She shot up from the ground. Looking around her vision began to clear allowing her make out the surroundings.   
  
She was in the woods, a blanket covered her body and a small fire lightened the now dark area. Across from her she saw the boy from the marketplace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
!!!THE END!!!  
  
  
Just kiddin'. I figured this is such a great spot for a new chapter I just HAD to do it. ~Sorry. 'A few moans from the readers.' I promise next chapter will have the interaction in it. I wouldn't make you wait any longer.  
  
I've still got more up my sleeve so stick around. Grab a cushion and some coffee for the next chapter…it may or may not be a while. 


	11. ch 11

Ah, my belated chapter. Sorry ~ head drops, whimper escapes lips. Okay enough of that crap. So you want it?! Here you got it!   
  
  
******Special Acknowledgement goes out to my beta reader Aya, aka Pissy Abyssinian. MY HERO!! Te-he! This chapter dedicated to you bud-dy.**********  
  
  
Low and behold the near ending of the story. YES!! HA HA! Oops, uh…it wasn't me!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A FAMILY AFFAIR  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 11  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
The loud booming of horses' hooves beat against the ground. From anyone nearby that heard the beats might suggest that its' riders were in a hurry.   
  
"Where do you think she's heading?" Bobby asked. Turning his attention from ahead to look at Logan.  
  
"At first I wasn't sure but Xavier's Spring Festival is tomorrow morning and I recall her requesting to go there every year. So I think that might be a good place to start," Logan answered, never looking away from darkened road.  
  
Satisfied, Bobby did the same. The only thing on his mind was the safety of Marie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was early in the morning. Though that didn't stop Pietro from riding faster to reach his father's castle as soon as possible. Pietro had been Lensherr's spy inside Xavier's castle for the past three years. He served as a cook for Xavier. Sending his father updates on Lady Marie.   
  
Though he did as he was asked, Pietro could never pass the feeling of this being just a complete waste of time. He has never understood Lensherr's continued fulfillment on the required death of Lady Marie.   
  
Granted she slipped through his fingers and that might be the reason behind this ambitious plan his father is so intrigued on finishing. If Lensherr wanted someone dead they ended up dead sooner or later. Though no one has ever eluded their fate from Lensherr, not this long at least.   
  
A patient man, Pietro knew his father had waited patiently for this day. The day that Marie was no longer under the care of Xavier and his guards.  
  
Pietro smiled, 'this day,' he thought, reaching the castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What news do you bring me this day, my son?" Lensherr asked, as Pietro entered the castle.  
  
"Father, great news. Marie has left the castle, alone," Pietro answered.  
  
"What? Are you sure she's alone?"  
  
"Yes, Bobby found her missing last night. She climbed out her window. I overheard Bobby and Logan's conversation about Marie may be on her way to the Spring Festival as I followed them a ways. We need to be careful they do not interfere with the plan."  
  
"That can be taken care of," Lensherr said, turning towards the stairwell. "Creed."  
  
A gruff voiced answered. Taking that as an invitation that Creed was aware of Lensherr's presents, he spoke, "Pack up, the time has come." Smiling Lensherr looked at his son. Placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder, "I'm going to take Creed with me and stop Logan and Bobby before they reach Marie. My band the Brotherhood will take care of Marie."  
  
As he was about to leave Pietro stepped forward, "Shall I accompany you?"  
  
Stopping, Lensherr gazed at Pietro. "That will not be necessary. I want you to return to the castle. So you don't blow your cover. I may need your resourcefulness another time."  
  
Creed and Lensherr left, on their way to settle this affair they have been waiting for eight years to deal with.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
The chilly morning fog spread across the land. Though it didn't obscure anyone's vision, it would keep the dewy ground moist until the sun would dried the lands.   
  
Logan and Bobby had slowed their urgent riding since they weren't sure what time Marie had left, they could very well have passed her on the journey here. Another couple of hours and they would be at the Festival and hopefully have found Marie before anyone else had.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Creed and Lensherr searched the Festival for their awaited guests. Though making sure their appearance wasn't known to anyone, especially if Marie was expected to be here as well.   
  
Just as a new crowd arrived so did Logan and Bobby. "It appears our guests have arrived," Lensherr said, gesturing Creed towards them.   
  
"Let's not keep them waiting," Creed said, heading towards them.   
  
Grabbing Creed's arm, "Wait. If we're going to attack them, let's not do it here."  
  
He started heading in the other direction out of town, Creed followed. "It's been a while, hasn't it Logan," Lensherr yelled across the square.   
  
Caught dead in his tracks Logan's eyes searched the lands for the owner of the voice. When he found it his lips curled. "You son of a bitch," he hollered back, unsheathing his sword and kicking his horses' gut.  
  
Bobby wasn't far behind Logan as they followed Lensherr and Creed away from the Festival.   
  
When Lensherr decided they were at a good distance he turned back to face his attackers. Sword in hand he waited. "I got the runt," Creed, demanded, his horse stepping in front of Lensherr's.  
  
The fury of blades clanged together. Each hit was intended for a deadly blow to the other's flesh. Sparks flew and so did words of anger.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Bobby saw Lensherr alone, waiting for him he didn't hesitate on accepting Lensherr's invitation. Their swords met, one swing blocked by the other. "Whom may I ask are you, dear boy?" Lensherr asked.   
  
"I am Robert Drake. Though I have never met you I know you're Lord Lensherr. The coward who has kept my best friend hidden in a castle most of her life from you," Bobby responded.  
  
"Ah. You assume correct. I am Lord Lensherr. Though I am not a coward, boy."  
  
"Yeah? You tried to kill an eight year old girl and still pursue her. By all accounts that's a coward. You can't fight a man."  
  
"Non the less. I keep getting interrupted by unworthy opponents, like you."  
  
"I am keeping you at bay, am I not?"  
  
"Only for me to gain information about yourself. So Lady Marie is your best friend. That does give me an idea." Lensherr butted Bobby in the head with his sword handle. Unconscious, Lensherr took Bobby's horses reins and pulled his horse behind him as he began his return to his castle.  
  
"Creed, come along. I have a plan," Lensherr yelled back to Creed.  
  
Grunting, Creed pulled out another sword and stabbed Logan's horse. The horse fell to the ground, with Logan along.   
  
Logan hit the ground, hard. He managed to get his foot out from beneath his horse. "Creed! You coward! Get back here!" he yelled at the retreating figures.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello," Marie greeted, thinking how lame it sounded but she desperately wanted to start the conversation.  
  
He smiled in return. "hi," he said simply. They shared a smile and looked at everything but each other. "So, where are you from?" Remy asked.  
  
'Oh! A luscious accent,' she thought, holding an inward giggle, though the smile still made it across her face.  
  
A moment after she returned from her fantasy world she thought of the question he had just asked. Dozens of thoughts poured into her mind. Could she trust him? Should she trust him? She doesn't know anything about him. Before she thought about it she answered. "I'm from Oxford. I'm visiting my uncle here. He let's me go to the Spring Festival every time I visit him."   
  
'Damn,' she thought. 'Why did I just lie to him?' Still she wasn't sure what she was feeling about him. Whether her instincts were telling her to not tell him anything true of her life, for he may be working for Lord Lensherr or trust him for saving her life.  
  
"Oh. I'm from Orleans in France. But when I turned eighteen I came to England to explore the wondrous lands and help damsels in distress," he said, smiling at her. 'Alright, so I lied, a little. I haven't made it all these years by being honest with everyone I come across,' he thought.  
  
"I'm not a damsel in distress," she corrected, becoming angry at the insult, though she knew it wasn't intended to be an insult.  
  
"I am sorry, chere. Well then what is your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name? My name is, Rogue."  
  
'Ah! Another lie!' she thought.  
  
"Well, Rogue I be Gambit." Though it wasn't his name, Remy had used it instead of his real name for all these years.   
  
Marie smiled as Remy returned it. Eyes locking, yet again. The silence of the night allowed them to share this tender moment without any sort of distractions.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Logan knelt next to his horse. Weakly, the horse strained to move. Taking a breathe Logan checked the wound, it was deep. Creed knew what he was doing. A sudden burst of energy erupted from the horse and then all life escaped its' body.   
  
"Sorry Red. I should have seen that coming." Letting a low vengeful growl Logan left the horse, dead in the road. 'I promise after all this is over I will return for you. Until then I will avenge you and the many other lives Creed murdered,' he thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Logan returned to the Festival around mid afternoon. He searched the grounds but with no sign of Lady Marie. Intent on making his promise, he thought about just heading after Creed. At least he knew Creed was in this region and the whereabouts of Marie were still unknown.   
  
A familiar scent caught his attention. 'Marie,' he thought. Though he was human, Logan was a skilled tracker. He followed the scent to the alley, picking up three or four other scents. A figure moved out of the corner of his eye. He leaped onto the figure and caught the man before he could escape.   
  
"Hey man, let me go," the guy said, struggling to get free.   
  
The man's scent was awful, resembling one of the scent from the alley. Logan picked the man up off the ground. He recognized him as one of Lensherr's henchmen, Todd he thought it was.  
  
"Where's Lady Marie?" Logan demanded, shaking Todd.  
  
Todd groaned from the shaking, clutching his nose. Logan held back a smirk, noticing the bruised and broken nose, thinking Marie might have left her mark on him.  
  
"Well, where is she?" Logan repeated, shaking him, harder this time.   
  
"Somebody stopped us from taking her," he answered.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"How should I know? I was about to take her to Lord Lensherr when some boy caught me off guard and punched me in the nose," he touched his nose to prove his point. "Lucky for him I was too busy trying to take that girl. I would have,"  
  
"I'm sure. Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know he kicked me dozens of times when I was down. Got lucky too, knocked me unconscious. If I ever,"  
  
"All right I got a new question, since I know Lensherr keeps you grunts updated on all his little schemes. What does he want Bobby for?"  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you."  
  
Pulling a dagger out of his belt, Logan held it tightly against Todd's slimy neck. A small cut allowed a trail of blood to seep down his neck.  
  
"Let me ask you one more time."  
  
"He's going to use Bobby as bait for Marie to come and help. When she does he's got her," Todd said, with a chuckle.  
  
Logan dropped Todd, rather tossing him on the ground. "Stay there or I'll cut your slimy hid up and toss what's left of you into the swamp, where you came from," Logan threatened and returned to the alley checking the footprints. As he suspected one set of footprints deepened into the ground. Whoever it was carried Marie off. He looked in the direction. 'That way,' he thought.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do we need this boy for?" Creed asked, eyeing the tied captive, who had just woke from Lensherr's punch.  
  
"Use your imagination, Creed. He's obviously important to Marie. My team at the Festival has failed me and now I left Todd with the information that I have Bobby. Marie will feel guilty and come to his aid. Thus, her fate will finally be what I wanted it to be for so long," Lensherr answered.  
  
"She still lives?" a woman asked, walking into Bobby's sight.  
  
He recognized her as Lady Worthington, Marie's mother.  
  
"So, you're the reason Marie's life has been forced into hiding," Bobby said.  
  
"My dear boy, I have hid all my life now it is time I live it, with the man I love," she corrected, stepping forward and kissing Lensherr. "You see Lady Worthington is dead. Now there is only me, Lady Darkholm. I wish to not have any existing memories of my old life. Marie is the only proof of that life and she must die."  
  
"But, you don't see her. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"It's the principle of the fact. She's alive, therefore my old self is still alive and I want nothing left of that miserable life."  
  
Smiling she left the room. Bobby gritted his teeth together, "She's sick."  
  
"Oh now be inventive, foolish child. Marie's all that's left of a mistake. She wants me to fix that mistake."  
  
Bobby shook he's head in disgust. "When Marie comes, she'll save me and kill you, you bastard!"   
  
"My aren't we a spirited one. You are right about one thing though, she will come and when she does all these years will finally be paid off," Lensherr said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A twig cracked, Remy and Marie snapped out of there trance and checked the surroundings for the intruder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Logan cursed himself. 'All these years of training and he let's a minor mistake cost him his concealment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Marie, it's me, Logan," he answered, stepping out from the woods.  
  
She got up and ran over to him, giving him a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"This isn't the time to be for reunions," he said, pulling her arms from around his waist. He eyed the boy sitting on the ground. "Lensherr's captured Bobby."  
  
"What?" Marie said, quickly looking at Logan's face.   
  
"He's using him as bait to get to you."  
  
"But, we have to save him," Marie demanded.  
  
"Hold on. I sent a messenger when I was at the Festival to Xavier. He'll send us some reinforcement and when they come we'll get Bobby."  
  
"What if Lensherr isn't so patient. We must save him now, before anything happens to him."  
  
"We're waiting for the guards. We don't know what we're up against and besides what did I teach you about patience?"  
  
"That without it you're taking a pricey risk you might not be able to afford," she answered, almost robotically.   
  
"Right. So we wait the night and attack in the morning," Logan declared. "And you," gesturing towards Remy. Standing up, he got ready to defend himself. "Thanks."  
  
Remy eyed Logan questionably, then nodded.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was well after midnight. Logan and Remy slept, but Marie tossed and turned in her sleep. She shot up into a sitting position. "Bobby," she whispered. Without another word she slipped into the dark night intent on saving her best friend, no matter the cost.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Well, are you happy!? The whole Rogue/Remy little moment, ooh! THERE! Geez! The thing's I do for you. Just Joshin' ya!  
  
I had a little problem with the whole time thing with Pietro/Magneto/Logan/Marie so that's what kept me stalled other than that though I should have next chapter up within a week. Of course knowing how all that goes it could be longer, who the hell knows. 


	12. ch 12

Oops! Sorry for the delay, yet again! Stupid college projects. So here's another chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel makes the millions of dollars with these characters and I don't so I seriously doubt I own them. Even though I asked Santa for them every year. 'Stupid fat guy!'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A FAMILY AFFAIR  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
A snap of a twig awoke Logan. On guard, he checked his surroundings. No movement. Still he waited for another sound, though it never came.   
  
He was about to settle back down when he saw the empty spot where it should have been occupied by Marie. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.   
  
Another twig snapped. His eyes covered the ground, sword unsheathed and at hand. All attention set to find the cause of the unexpected movement. "Sir Logan?" a voice called out.   
  
Recognizing it almost immediately, Logan relaxed, a little. "I'm here, Kurt," he answered.   
  
Kurt stepped into the clearing with twenty guards at his side. "You make good timing, gentlemen."   
  
"Well with a message with such heart whelming news of Bobby's situation and Lensherr's involvements helped matters move rather quickly," Kurt said, eyes searching the area. "Where's Marie?" he asked.   
  
"I assume she's on her way to Lensherr's. I just noticed she was missing," Logan walked over to the spot where she had been sleeping, "I'd say she has a good fifteen minute head start on us. Though at a good pace we could catch up to her," Logan said, looking at Remy who had been quiet the whole time, taking in the situation. "How about it, boy? You in the mood for another rescue mission?" Logan asked.   
  
Smiling, "Always in the mood for rescuing, mon ami," Remy retorted, getting up.   
  
"Good answer, bub. Let's move out. Bobby needs our help and Marie is going to need backup," Logan ordered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Through the forest she ran. Nature's surroundings slowed her some, but that wasn't stopping her from reaching Lensherr's castle and save her dearest friend.   
No matter the danger, no matter the odds and no matter the cost, Bobby wasn't going to die because of her. Not if she could stop it.   
  
The sun was beginning to rise and she stopped to check the area around her to see where she was. In the horizon she saw the hint of Lensherr's castle. Smiling, she continued ahead, faster. Knowing it wasn't more than a couple of miles to her destination. 'Hold on Bobby. I'm almost there,' she thought, edging through the trees.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bobby sat in the same spot he'd been since he awoke from Lensherr's blow to the head yesterday. His arms were sore from the position they were in. He desperately needed to restore the circulation in his arms and legs. From where he was light from the morning sun began to fill the room.   
  
His insides twisted as he'd been hoping and, for a change, praying all night that Marie wouldn't come to his aid. Bobby knew if that had happened and Lensherr killed her, he'd never forgive himself for it. 'No it wouldn't happen,' he thought.   
  
Just then, footsteps hit the castle floor. Becoming louder as they approached him. then they were in sight. "Good morning, Bobby," Lensherr greeted.  
  
In response Bobby grunted. A mild laugh erupted from Lensherr's throat as he looked out the window. "Such a lovely morning," he began as Creed stepped into Bobby's sight.  
  
Lensherr looked back at Creed. "Creed, take some men and scout the perimeter. I don't want any surprises," he ordered. A single nod of the head and Creed was gone, five guards followed. Once they were out of sight, Lensherr smiled.   
  
Looking down at Bobby he spoke. "How does it feel? Knowing your friend will die just to try to save you?"   
  
"If you harm one hair on her head I won't rest until you have paid. No matter where you run, I'll find you and when you least expect it, your fate will end and I'll make you suffer for the life you've put her through," Bobby threatened, testing the restraints.   
  
"Oh please, spare me. You think you could take me out? I barely held up much of a fight with you and I won. Maybe one day I'll meet my maker, but I can assure you," pointing at Bobby, "you are not it." Lensherr left the room. If there was one thing he liked about having a prisoner it was tormenting them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Breathing hard, Marie stopped. From where she stood, the castle wasn't more than a half a mile away. She smiled. 'Not much farther, my friend,' she thought, taking a step forward.   
  
Even before her foot hit the ground, a huge figure leapt out of the brush towards her. Marie lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked up at whoever was looming over her. A cruel smile covered his face and she recognized that face. "Creed," she declared, venom dripped the words out.   
  
Her eyes blazed with fury. Her blood pumped with adrenalin. She got up, sword unsheathed, she took a swing at his head. Creed was fast, and caught the blade with his own.   
  
The swords still pressed against the other, shaking from the pressure of its owner. "How's you dad, kid?" he asked, laughing.   
  
Rage filled Marie's mind. "Why don't you ask him yourself, bastard?" she retorted. Pulling her sword back and opting for a chance to a lethal bow to his flesh. Again, he caught her sword.   
  
The two traded offensive blows. They moved as one, each anticipating the other, avoiding the strike and then advancing with their weapons. In an instant, Creed caught Marie off guard, knocking her sword from her grip.   
  
Marie stood, waiting for his next move. Creed laughed, cockily. "Tell daddy I said hi," he said, lunging forward to stab Marie in the chest, but Marie was to overcome with fury to allow that.   
  
A mid block with her left arm, she deflected the blade. Though flesh was torn by the sharp blade, she aid it no heed. Delivering a snap kick to Creed's hands at the base of the sword.   
  
He cried out in pain and shock as Marie advanced. Dagger in hand, she knocked Creed to the ground. He lay there a moment and when he looked up Marie was sitting on his chest, with her other hand she found her sword and held it tight at his throat. While the dagger threatened his gut.   
  
"How does it feel? To see a worthless life flashing before your eyes?" she asked, any humane tone was gone from her words.   
  
"You want me dead so bad, do it! Come on, kill me!" he taunted. Hesitating, she stared into his eyes. "I knew you couldn't go through with it…" he cried out in agony as her dagger entered his flesh, the blade of the dagger half way in his gut.   
  
"You don't know how much I'd love to kill you," she began, twisting the dagger, "but, I'm not like you. I can't kill another person that is helpless like you are."   
  
That was all it took for Creed to loose his anger. Creed knocked her off of him. "Too bad. Cause now you're dead." Grabbing her by the wrists he twisted.   
  
Marie took a deep breath but making no other noise, just so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. "Lensherr wishes to speak with you," he said, dragging her up to the castle.   
  
Though she fought desperately, he was just to strong. That didn't mean she was going to make his job easier. She lashed out every way she could, knowing once she was inside the castle there was no turning back, ever.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I was going to finish this story this chapter but I wanted to get this chapter out so another long patient wait for the next chapter or two never hurt anyone. *cough* 'BULLSHIT!'  
  
Reviews go a long way for inspiration, 'wink, wink.' 


	13. ch 13

This chapter took a long time to write and such so I hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em'. But my parents tell me that Santa will bring them under the tree this year!!!  
  
Here it is the final chapter of this story!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A FAMILY AFFAIR  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Twenty of King Charles' guards trudged their way through the forest. All of them were the best at what they do. Even their leader, Sir Logan, was one of the greatest fighters and trackers in England. But yet, two men had eluded them at their game.   
  
Lord Lensherr was smart, Logan would give him that. The old man had lived, at least, a decade longer than Logan.   
  
And then there was Creed. Creed was a fighter, a killer who lived from the thrill. That was the only thing Creed had enjoyed in life was the kill, like a savage beast.   
  
Since late night, early morning, they had been on the move. After Lady Mari, whom had deserted the group during the night to save her friend, Bobby, from the clutches of Lord Lensherr. Logan didn't doubt her talents. She was his best pupil and one of the best fighters, of her age, he'd seen. Lady Marie had also come a long way in a short time.   
  
Her father was murdered by Creed and Lensherr wanted her dead, for some reason that was still unclear, even after eight years. The only thing Logan cared about now was getting Marie and Bobby back alive and ending Lensherr and Creed's reign.   
  
Logan looked ahead, Lensherr's castle wasn't far away. "Heads up men, stay alert. We're heading into his territory now," Logan warned.   
  
He looked back at his men. They were all exhausted from the travel, but Logan knew that they fought their best when exhausted. It was strange but it gave them heart to defeat the enemy.   
  
To his left, the boy he'd just met hours ago called Gambit stood. His eyes were fixed ahead. Logan didn't know much about the lad, but after tracking Marie to the square and back to the alley, he knew he could trust him for saving Marie again.   
  
Logan had seen the couple gazing into the other's eyes. Not many people looked at each other that way. If the two lived through this, the relationship between the two would certainly be something special. Something only a rare few endured.   
  
Returning to the events at hand, they were closing in on the castle. Less then a mile from the castle Logan found the footprints. Lady Marie's and Creed's. Logan growled then proceeded closer to the area and traced the fight etched in the dirt. Marie had put up a pretty good fight, that was for sure. She even cut Creed from what he could tell.   
  
He found her sword in the brush, picking it up he turned to the guards. "They've got Lady Marie. Wagner, take half of the men, enter the back, the other ten with me and Gambit, you think you could get in undetected?" Logan asked.   
  
"Why mis ami?" Remy asked.   
  
"Because, if we get caught up in the fighting, then you'll be our only hope of getting Lady Marie and Bobby out alive." Logan tossed Marie's sword to Remy. "And give this to her," Logan said.   
  
Remy merely nodded as an answer. "Okay, split up and let's go wear out our welcome at Lensherr Manor," Logan ordered. The group then split up and headed towards the castle.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^  
Marie had given Creed several bruises, a broken nose, toe and finger on their journey to Lensherr's castle. As his injuries increased, as did hers. Her right eye was swollen shut, she was pretty sure she had a broken rib, and her left arm was on the verge of breaking.   
  
Creed had finally gotten smart and butted Marie in the back of the head with the handle of his sword. Groggily, she walked, while Creed drug her the rest of the way inside the castle.   
  
The trip finally ended as Creed threw her face first onto the stone floor. For a moment, she lay there, not moving. Then a voice she'd recognize anywhere forced her to find its' owner. "Marie? What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.   
  
Marie looked at him and smiled. "Saving your sorry ass."   
  
"How can you joke at a time like this?" he asked, his eyes becoming watery.   
  
"Well geez, let's see. I could cry, I could, scream, I could die like a whimpering little girl OR I could make a couple of jokes and stall till the room stops spinning and hit round three with Creed," she answered, rubbing her head. Blood tricked down her lip from the fall.   
  
"I doubt you could last another round, my dear," They heard a voice from behind them say. The duo turned to see Lensherr in the doorway, with Creed behind him. "It has been a while, hasn't it, child?" Lensherr asked, walking closer to Marie.   
  
"By my father's honor, I will stand over your grave, you murderer!" Marie threatened, trying to get up, but failed as new pain emerged from her body.   
  
"Feisty. Now I see the family resemblance. Besides your lips and skin," he began.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I have my mother's feistiness, lips and…" she stopped. A clear picture formed in her mind. "My mother," she whispered.   
  
"Yes, my wife," Lensherr gloated, as a new figure entered Marie's vision. Though she already knew who it was.   
  
"YOU! This is all because of YOU!" Marie said, getting up and began walking towards Lady Raven or now Lady Lensherr. Out of nowhere, two guards grabbed Marie's arms and held her so she wouldn't get any closer.  
  
Marie fought to break the hold, but couldn't. Her injuries from Creed had slowed her from escaping, as the pain increased with every muscle she moved. "Why? Why did you have dad murdered and try to have me killed?" she asked.   
  
"Because," Lady Lensherr began, stepping forward and touching her daughter's face, "you are an inconvenience," she answered, simply.   
  
Marie spat in her face. Smiling Lady Lensherr firmed her hands touch on Marie's swollen eye. Marie shuttered, as she forced not to cry out in pain. "Your father, my ex-husband, loved you more than me. When you were born, it was like I didn't exist anymore. And NO ONE disrespects me like that," she said.   
  
All eyes in the room were wide in shock, even Creed's. "I love you Marie, but every time I looked at you or looked at your father I am loved even less. I can't live my life. With your father dead I became a little more alive and with you gone, my child, I will finally be alive for the first time in sixteen years." She kissed Marie on the cheek.   
  
"Our love will be different in another lifetime, but in this lifetime we can't be together as a family." A tear trickled down Lady Lensherr's cheek as she looked at her daughter for the last time. "Goodbye, my daughter." With that, Lady Lensherr left the room.   
  
Silence gripped the room from this new discovery. No one spoke for several minutes, but eventually Lensherr spoke, "I would like to say that after all this time, all this planning that," he unsheathed his sword, the guards tightened their grip as Marie struggled, "life taken will be a life that I honorably take."   
  
Just then voices and shouts were heard. All heads turned towards the noise. "Ah, Sir Logan. Always predictable timing," Lensherr said.   
  
Three guards stumbled into the room. Clutching their wounds, though it did them no good, because once they hit the ground they were dead. Then Logan entered the room, the fighting in the back between Lensherr's guards and Logan's raged on.   
  
Behind Lensherr he heard his reinforcements fighting another batch of Logan's men. "Wouldn't want this to be too easy," Lensherr nodded to Creed who attacked Logan.   
  
As Creed kept Logan distracted, Lensherr returned to his other proceedings. "Tell your father I said 'hello'." He took a deadly swing and expected to meet flesh, but instead met the blade of another sword.   
  
"You! How many times are you going to save this girl?" he asked.   
  
"Till I be a corpse on the cold, hard floor," Remy answered.   
  
"That can be arranged," Lensherr retorted. Another blade swung at Lensherr. "So, you've finally managed to escape, boy?" Lensherr said, looking at Bobby.   
  
"I had a little help," he said, looking at Remy who smiled.   
  
"Well, this should be interesting. Two against one. Still, I doubt your success," Lensherr pulled another sword from his belt, "get the girl out of here," Lensherr ordered the guards. The two looked at the other then did as commanded.   
  
"NO!" With a quick slash, Remy cut Lensherr's arm and raced after Marie.   
  
"Well then, it's just you and me, boy."   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
As Logan and Creed's fight clashed on, Logan saw two guards drag Marie away, with Gambit on their heels, Logan smiled.   
  
The two fought for a time without words, but they soon came. "Remember that girl? What was her name? Silverfox," Creed asked, grinning sinisterly.   
  
"Yeah! In the battle between England and France, you bailed and left her to die in the enemies clutches," Logan reminded.  
  
"If you didn't order us on that little spy mission! I was lucky to get out alive. And when they came for my family that was when I snapped. I find killing to satisfy the past," Creed said.  
  
"The French killed your wife and child? I thought you lost it after you were discharged," Logan stammered.  
  
"Not exactly. Though the dishonorable discharge had partly to do with it, because it was your fault."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"That mission. You didn't warn us of the posted men on guard."  
  
"I didn't know, Creed. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't have sent the two you. Especially my two best soldiers."  
  
Yes well, since you told your Superiors that I left one of my allies behind. She was right behind me and another group of soldiers catch us by surprise. There was just too many to save her. I heard her death cry when they stabbed her. You think I don't suffer from that night as much as you? Then try getting discharged and going home a week later to find your wife and child brutally butchered."  
  
"How did you know it was the French?"  
  
"Because I traced the footprints to their small camp not more then twenty miles from my home. I guess they weren't expecting me home so soon."  
  
The fight between the two was nearing to its end. Both men knew it, though the victor was yet to be named. In the blur of the battle Creed slipped up and gave Logan the opening to finish this endless fight. He took it, a little hesitantly.   
  
Feeling a hint of shame for it. Creed wasn't the reason his beloved was killed. And he didn't kill his own wife and child, there was a reason why he went crazy and just lived to kill. Logan had a berserker side to him and if something like that had happened to him he might just end up down the same path as Creed. Deep down Logan knew he would never go that far but there always was that chance.  
  
Creed fought against the reaper's grip as Logan retracted his sword from Creed's chest. He fell to the ground. Logan looked down at the man and knelt beside him. Clutching Creed's hand in his, Logan gazed into the dying man's eyes, Creed did the same.  
  
"I'm sorry, Creed," Logan began, as Creed struggled for breath, "but lives will be avenged, innocent lives."  
  
With that last word spoken, Creed died. Logan pulled his hand from Creed's dead hand and proceed after Lensherr.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lensherr couldn't help but smile. This boy had heart, he'd give him that, but skill wise he wasn't more than an apprentice, green fighter. To Lensherr this life wouldn't even be worth taking.   
  
Something so easy, yet so important. But for this endless battle he had begun, it had to end and Bobby had to die. Lensherr got the opening he needed and struck Bobby in the gut. Blood covered his hand as Bobby held the wound.   
  
Lensherr turned to head after Marie when a blade tapped his shoulder. He turned to see someone he'd never, not in a hundred years expect to see. It was King Charles Xavier. "To what do I owe this honor?" he asked.  
  
"To see me in action one last time, my friend," Xavier answered.  
  
"Ah yes, the girl. Well I will make your death a quick and worthy one," Lensherr said.  
  
"And yours as well," Xavier replied.  
  
The two circled each other. Eyes locked, swords ready, the pace matched the other, slow and patient. Lensherr opened the battle with a forward lunged. The swords clashed as the pair matched the other, but the fight didn't last longer then a minute.   
  
Xavier caught Lensherr's wrist with his blade. Lensherr hissed, dropping his sword, he fell to his knees. Xavier brought the blade to Lensherr's chin. "What to do?" Xavier began, "If I let you live then this pointless search for Marie will never end until she's dead or you are dead. But if I kill you then I will go against everything I stand for. So, I am left with a dilemma. Let you go, and have Marie's life be in jeopardy, if I put you in prison you will escape, somehow, or I can kill you right here and now. So I ask you Eric, what to do?"   
  
"In the end Charles, I will live. That is how every fight, every battle between us ends. I am at you mercy and you will leave me to walk another day. To fight another battle. What are you going to do? That's simple, you're going to let me live," he answered confidently, he stood up.   
  
Before Xavier could respond a scream echoed from behind him. Xavier stepped to the side just in time as Lady Lensherr's dagger missed striking him in the back. Instead the blade sliced through Lensherr's heart.   
  
Lady Lensherr immediately dropped the dagger from shock and covered her mouth with her hands. "My love," she said, catching him as he began to fall.   
  
Lensherr looked at her and struggled to make out his last words. "Even in death…your love…will be with me…and my death struck by your hand…was worth the touch."  
  
Then the usual full of life body of Lord Lensherr was drained to a lifeless corpse. All Xavier could do was watched the exchange.  
  
"Life without love," she began, kissing Lensherr's lips and touching his face for the last time. She let him drop to the ground. Then picked up the bloody dagger, "is no life at all." She stabbed herself with the blade, then fell, dead, next to her husband.  
  
A groan was heard. Xavier turned to see Bobby breathing slowly. He was quickly at his side, examining his wound. Xavier bandaged the wound up. "Stay awake, Bobby. You must stay awake."  
  
Bobby's eyes fluttered open. "Lensherr missed the deadly blow. It looks like he didn't want to kill you Bobby. But this could still be fatal if you don't get some medical attention soon," Xavier warned as Logan walked in to see the new occurrence of events that had just taken place.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy had finally caught up with the guards down an abandoned hallway. They were a little slower since they had to drag Marie. The guards saw that there was no way they could out run their pursuer anymore. They dropped Marie and unsheathed their swords.  
  
Remy smiled and tossed Marie her sword. The guards paid her no heath, since she was struggling to get up. With Remy's skill the guards didn't last long. Remy walked over to help Marie up when he was knocked over. He turned to see three more of Lensherr's guards were standing over him.   
  
Two guards picked him up while the other raised his sword to strike.   
  
Marie forced herself to get up and stabbed the guard with the sword. Dropping his sword he fell to his knees, then hit face first on the stone floor, dead.   
  
Remy took the opportunity, elbowing one guard in the gut and the other in the head. He picked up his sword, but not without kicking both guards unconscious for good measure.  
  
"Damsel in distress, I am at your service," Marie mocked.  
  
Remy laughed. "I may have to rethink how I use those sort of lines around you."  
  
The two laughed and began to reunite with the others. Remy put Marie's arm around his shoulder and he helped her walk back to the others. For the first time in her life, Marie accepted the helping hand.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is he going to be all right, Charles," Logan asked, kneeling on the other side of Bobby.  
  
"If we can get him to a medic soon," Xavier said, looking from Bobby to Logan.  
  
"I'll go see if Gambit got to Marie," Logan said, just remembering. He was heading to the hallway when Remy and Marie appeared. Logan smiled. "How are you holding up, kid?" he asked Marie.  
  
"Ah, only a flesh wound," she said, sarcastically.   
  
Kurt and his group of guards headed inside to join the others. All in all three of Xavier's guards were dead and several others were injured.   
  
"Marie," Bobby said, trying to look up.   
  
Marie walked on her own over to Bobby and sat down next to him. "What is it, Bobby?" she asked, holding his hand.  
  
"Promise me that…that," he began, gasping for words.  
  
"That I'll always be there for you?" she guessed.  
  
"No…promise that you'll never do what you just did again," he said, sarcastically. Marie smiled.  
  
"Alright, it's agreed. The next time you've been kidnapped and held up for bait, I'll let you die," the two laughed.  
  
"Marie, we need to get Bobby out of here," Logan said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Marie got up, moving out of the way as two guards carefully picked Bobby up and headed for the horses.   
  
"What are we going to do about the bodies?" Kurt asked.  
  
Charles thought a moment then responded. "We'll burying them, out behind the castle and with no head stones or markings, Eric would want it that way. Buried among his men and wife."  
  
After the barrel, the tree guards that died were strapped to the horses to be taken home and buried properly amongst their family cemetery and the rest of the guards were ready to go Marie took one last look at where her mother was buried and sighed, now she really felt alone in this world.  
  
But when Remy rode up next to her, she suddenly felt the burden of loneliness fade away. She knew that her life was now changed forever. With the endless hounding that had never allowed her to travel outside of King Charles' domain and her new relationship with the man she only knew to be Gambit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Logan had kept his promise to his horse and returned to find a spot where he always rode Red to when he needed to be alone. There Red would roam free, in Logan's heart he knew that here Red's soul would be free.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~One week later~  
  
After a much needed break, Marie set off to check up on Bobby when she ran into Gambit in the hallway.  
  
"Morning, chere," he greeted, bowing politely.  
  
"Good morning, ,sugar," she said, smiling.   
  
"Going to check up on Bobby?" he asked, though he knew the answer.  
  
"Of course, every day you ask me the same question. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she asked mockingly.  
  
"Why, chere, why would I be jealous?"  
  
"I don't know, is there any reason for you to be jealous?"  
  
"Well, maybe just a little hint," he said.  
  
Marie smiled and went to walk pasted him when he stopped her. She looked into his eyes, questionably.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he began.  
  
"Yeah, what?" she asked.  
  
"I lied to you when I first met you. I am not just wondering the lands. I ran away from home when I was ten. My father had a contract that expected me to marry some girl I had never met. Regardless on whether I loved her or not. My life isn't written in some contract I do what I want and marry who I love."  
  
"Why would your father set a contract for you to marry someone. I thought that only kings and royalty did those type of things," Marie said, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Oui, my father is the, the King of France," Marie gasped, as Remy continued, "and I am the Prince of France. My name is not Gambit, it is Remy LeBeau," Remy got down onto one knee as he asked this next question, "I have traveled many places and met many people and I have yet to find the one person that makes me feel, well the way that you do. So I ask you this, will you, Lady Marie Worthington, be my wife?"  
  
Marie gasped again. Silence befell upon her as she sank to her knees. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked into Remy's eyes. "I would be, ah hell, YES! I will!" she said, hugging Remy tightly. "Although, since my father is dead, I think you should ask Sir Logan for permission," she said with a chuckle.   
  
Remy laughed in response. "If that's what you want then Remy happy to obliged."  
  
Together they headed to find Logan.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Logan," Marie said, walking up to him and hugging him, "Remy has something he wants to ask you." She then disappeared behind Logan as Remy approach him.  
  
"Sir Logan I would be eternally grateful if you would make me the happiest man on earth and allow me to wed Lady Marie," he stopped. Logan was shocked that he was even asking him this, but after all these years Marie did feel almost like a daughter to him. Remy continued. "I will cherish, love and devote everything that I am to make her happy. For only her love and happiness will allow me to live the rest of my life with any meaning."  
  
Silence fell upon Logan, he didn't doubt the couples love for the other, but just the fact that he was stepping in as a father and 'giving' Marie away was just something that totally baffled him. "This last week you have proven your love for Marie to me. I would feel better knowing that type of compassion lied in whomever Marie wished to wed."  
  
Excited, Marie hugged Logan once more, before leaping into Remy's arms and hugging him tightly. "But," Logan interrupted. Becoming serious, "in the one chance you break her heart and I find out, I will find you and you will wish you had never been born."  
  
The color from Remy's face went white. Though the color returned quickly as he knew he could never break Marie's heart, not without his own breaking first.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marie had told Bobby the news after she packed her belongings. Bobby didn't speak, he could feel his heart breaking at the news. But he couldn't bring himself to stay angry, he knew there was no chance for him and Marie to be together for they were just friends.   
  
"So Remy and I have decided to have a small wedding here tomorrow and then we're leaving for France to see his family," Marie said.  
  
"There is one thing I have never told you Marie," he began.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Ever since I can remember I have always wanted you to be safe. And now that you are I know what I want to do with my life. I want to train with Sir Logan to one day become captain of the guards just like him."  
  
"Why Bobby, that would be great."  
  
"Yes, well I thought you might like that. Promise you'll write to me everyday."  
  
Marie smiled as she leaned down to hug him. " I promise. Though you and Logan are making me regret leaving, but I got over that quickly," she said.  
  
Bobby and Marie laughed at the humor as they walked together towards the balcony for one last sunset together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The wedding was small, as Marie wanted it to be. Only close friends attended. After Marie and Remy exchanged vows they said their goodbyes to everyone. When Marie finished her goodbyes to Logan and Bobby, her eyes filled with tears as a single tear drop slid down her cheek.  
  
They left, man and wife. A carriage took them, which would take close to a week, to one of King Charles' ships in a small city just on the shores of England. From there, they were to sail to France, taking a month. Once in France they would get an escort to Paris and to the palace to reunite with Remy's parents.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The time it took them to travel to return to Paris didn't seem that long. As Marie enjoyed the sights and travel, especially Remy's company. They talked of the past, present and the future that was in store for them.  
  
When they arrived at the palace Remy soon became nervous at the reaction he would get from his father. Though it didn't matter since he was an adult and already married.  
  
After an announcement was made on their arrival, Remy couldn't help but smile at his mother as she ran to meet him. He hugged her tightly. Marie smiled through the confrontation, feeling a little out of place, but just then Remy's mother turned and looked Marie from head to toe, smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
"So Remy, is she the reason your future as it should be and you are happy?" she asked.  
  
Remy smiled, "So you find my letter."  
  
"Of course, I knew you just had to write one. It wouldn't have been proper of you not to leave one somewhere."  
  
"Remy," a loud voice said from behind the three. Remy cringed slightly as he turned to see his father standing. The man looked nearly the same, despite some of his hair was now gray.   
  
"Yes, sir," Remy said.  
  
His father held out a hand. Remy took it. "Welcome home, my son," his father said, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"So what's this I hear you got to married to the most beautiful woman in the world," he said, looking at Marie who blushed. "Well, tonight we feast on behalf of the happy couple and where will you go next, Remy?"  
  
For a brief moment Remy thought, then he answered, "To see the world."  
  
They walked up to the stairs as the celebrations began.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
fin…  
  
Oh my freakin' god this story is done! Hell yeah!! Well I hope y'all enjoyed it. And hopefully read some of my future stories and I read yours.   
  
And totally look out for my new co-authored story with Peorth Rune and Ryu Ken. It will be out in X-Men Evolution, within the next couple of months called 'What We're All About.' Here's a little taste of the story. (It's about 3 new mutants that Magneto recruits and are on task for something of the X-Men's. Better summary to come)  
  
(A little taste of the character Ash)  
Ah the life of a punk teen, isn't it grand. Here I am in Phoenix, AZ waiting to do nothing. Sometimes I'll just sit around and reminisce about the past…when my parents sent me to that fucked up psychologist…the, the fighting…after all I am a mutant. My powers are weird and sometimes I can't control them. That's why I don't associate with people…that and I don't trust them.  
  
(A little taste of the character Tiffany)  
My life? Ha! A joke really. It's the story you read about or the story you watch on television that leaves you crying at one point or another. A story that makes you realize just how lucky you are that you have a family that cares. And a place to call home.   
  
Me, what I have to tell isn't something worth crying about. My family, they're the kind that wouldn't care whether I wound up dead in a dumpster or became the new face on the milk carton. A home? I suppose I don't have a home, anywhere. Packing up and moving, the O'Connor way of life.   
  
(A little taste of the character Leigh)  
I'm in bed right now. It's late, almost one. I like the darkness of my room at night. It's quiet and dark so there are no distractions so I can think clearly. As you get to know me better you'll realize I'm the person who likes to talk to themselves, a lot, the person that basically lives in a daydream.   
  
I hear the doorbell ring.  
  
Who would be at the door at a quarter to one, in the morning? I look out my window to see a couple of men with guns and a military style truck. One man without a gun is wearing a suit and is the one who rang the doorbell.  
  
My mom runs downstairs to answer the door. I move to the side of the stairs, out of sight, to listen.   
  
My blood runs cold as I hear the man mention my name. What would he want with me? I couldn't hear what they said but I think I heard "mutant" and "for her own good."  
*********************  
  
Review, review and review. Thanks a bunch for sticking around and there you have it!!  
  
~Rogue31  
PS if you want to read what we have so far of the story 'what we're all about' just write it in the review with your email because it forwards to my email address. As you can tell I am excited about this story. We've been working on it for like…four and a half months now. 


End file.
